


In Between Worlds – Zwischen den Welten

by Schattenspieler



Series: Die Liste [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Adventure, Angst, Humor, Liste (challenge), M/M, One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenspieler/pseuds/Schattenspieler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ich habe mich an „Die Liste“ mit ihren 120 Überschriften gewagt. Die einzelnen OneShots werden meist Minato und Kakashi aufgreifen (Minakaka/Kakamina) aber auch andere Personen. Auszug aus "Appetit": >>Minato kam verzweifelt näher und klagte nur: „Was hast du getan!?“, Kakashi öffnete seine ungleichen Augen und zog eine Braue hoch. „Ich habe dein Leben gerettet.“</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Between Worlds – Zwischen den Welten

Seine Schritte hallten durch den langen Flur des Feuertempels, aus dem Augenwinkel betrachtete er die kunstvollen Malereien, die auf den hölzernen Wänden eine Geschichte zu erzählen schienen.

Der Mönch dem er folgte hatte noch kein Wort gesprochen. Außer einer höflichen Verbeugung bei seiner Ankunft und der Entgegennahme einer Schriftrolle, die ihm der Yondaime gegeben hatte, war es nicht zu einem weiteren Austausch gekommen.   
Kakashi übernahm selten Kuriermissionen, noch seltener führten ihn seine Aufträge in die verschiedenen Ableger der Feuertempel. Aber der Hokage persönlich hatte ihn gebeten die Mission zu übernehmen und es gab kaum etwas, das er seinem früheren Sensei abschlagen würde - dem Amt des Hokage ohnehin nicht.   
Aber so selten wie ihn seine Wege an solche Orte führten, mit so viel Bestimmtheit wusste der Silberhaarige, dass Mönche unter den Deckmantel des Gelehrten einen geradezu mit Geschichten und Erzählungen überfluteten, ob man es nun wissen wollte oder nicht.   
Vor allem die Anhänger des Feuertempels waren aufgeschlossen, kontaktfreudig und verschwatzter als jedes Wachweib.   
Um so unheimlicher schien ihm die ehrfürchtige Stille, welche von dem Mann in der roten Tonika ausging.   
Während die vielen Gedanken seinen Kopf umwölkten wie Nebelschwaden, undurchsichtig und nicht fassbar, blieb der Mönch vor einem großen roten Tor stehen.   
Ein Siegel verwehrte den Durchgang. Aber der Rotgewandte riss eine Wunde in seinen Handteller und legte die blutverschmierte Hand über das Siegel, das wie Asche unter der Berührung zerbröckelte.

Eine tiefe Bassstimme, die er dem dürren Mann gar nicht zugetraut hätte, füllte die bisherige Stille.  
„Sei gewarnt Jonin-sama, das Kleinod welches du holen sollst ist in der Mitte des Spiegels auf einem Sockel. Aber wenn du hindurch gehst, werden Bilder nach deinen Gedanken greifen. Dinge die du vielleicht ganz ähnlich erlebt hast, oder etwas, das dir noch nie geschah. Viellicht siehst du dich selbst als alten Mann oder wie du einen frühen Tode stirbst.“  
Kakashi runzelte die Stirn und dachte an die Wandgemälde die sie den ganzen Weg hinab begleitet hatten.  
„Schon viele sind gestorben als sie versucht haben das Wasser zu durchqueren. Sie sind in ihren Visionen verloren gegangen und haben sich selbst vergessen.“  
„Warum sind sie nicht mit einen Boot hinüber gefahren um den See zu überwinden oder sind mit Chakra hinüber gegangen?“, fragte Kakashi nachdenklich.  
„Das Wasser absorbiert Chakra und das Wasser ist so schwer, das nichts darauf zu schwimmen vermag, aber es ist ganz flach, selbst euch dürfte es nicht höher als bis zur Brust gehen“, merkte der Mönch an und musterte Kakashis noch geringe Größe von oben bis unten kritisch.  
Der Mönch wusste wohl, dass ein Ninja nicht alt sein musste um gut in seinem Handwerk zu sein doch Kakashis 13-jähriges Selbst schien ihn zu beunruhigen.  
Kakashi nickte dem Mann zu und wand sich zu dem Tor, um es aufzudrücken.  
„Jonin-sama...“, hielt ihn die jetzt zaghafte Stimme des Gläubigen ein letztes mal zurück, bevor er in den kleinen dunklen Spalt schlüpfen konnte, „... manche Überlieferungen sagen der Spiegel sein ein Abbild aller Paralleluniversen die es gibt, andere Wirklichkeiten, welche nicht die eigenen sind und sie auch niemals kreuzen werden. Denkt daran, alles was ihr möglicherweise seht war nie euer Leben und wird es nie sein. Vergesst nicht wer ihr seid und dass ihr hier ein Leben habt, zu dem ihr zurückkehren müsst.“

Kakashi umfasste fest den Griff des dreiklingigen Kunais, das ihm sein Sensei geschenkt hatte und schluckte hart, während sein Auge über das letzte Gemälde geisterte. Es zeigte einen See dessen Grund aus bleichen Gebeinen bestand. Menschen durchwanderten den See, manche ertranken mit verzückten Gesichtern, andere rauften sich die Haare und ihre Gesichter offenbarten den Wahnsinn, der nach ihnen griff.  
Dann verschluckte der dunkle Spalt Kakashi und das Tor schloss sich mit einem dumpfen Ton der noch lange in dem Gang nachhallen sollte.

**Author's Note:**

> Die Liste  
> X 1. In Between Worlds – Zwischen den Welten  
> 2\. Love - Liebe  
> 3\. Sunset - Sonnenuntergang  
> 4\. Deep - Tief  
> 5\. Seeking Solace – Trost suchen  
> 6\. Break Away – Sich lösen  
> 7\. Eden – (Garten) Eden  
> 8\. Innocence - Unschuld  
> 9\. Drive - Antrieb  
> 10\. Breathe Again – Wieder atmen  
> 11\. Memory - Erinnerung  
> 12\. Insanity - Wahnsinn  
> 13\. Abuse - Missbrauch  
> 14\. Smile - Lächeln  
> 15\. Emotionless - Emotionslos  
> 16\. Caged - eingesperrt  
> 17\. Blood - Blut  
> 18\. Candy - Süßigkeiten   
> 19\. Snow - Schnee  
> 20\. Fortitude - Glück  
> 21\. Anomaly - Unnormal  
> 22\. Forest - Wald  
> 23\. Cat: - Katze  
> 24\. Me Time – Zeit für mich  
> 25\. Trouble Lurking – lauernder Ärger  
> 26\. Never Cry – Niemals weinen  
> 27\. Poison - Gift  
> 28\. Anguish – Qual/Kummer/Leid/Schmerz  
> 29\. Curious - Seltsam  
> 30\. Rain - Regen  
> 31\. Defile - Entweihung  
> 32\. Never Look Back – Sieh niemals zurück  
> 33\. Provoke - Provokation  
> 34\. Mechanical - Mechanisch  
> 35\. Hold My Hand – Halte meine Hand  
> 36\. Precious Treasure – Kostbarer Schatz  
> 37\. Eyes - Augen  
> 38\. Abandoned - Verlassen  
> 39\. Dreams - Träume  
> 40\. Black and Blue – Schwarz und Blau  
> 41\. Teamwork -Teamarbeit  
> 42\. Standing Still – Noch vorhanden /Noch stehend  
> 43\. Dying - Sterbend  
> 44\. Two Roads – Zwei Wege  
> 45\. Illusion - Illusionen   
> 46\. Family - Familie  
> 47\. Homunculi – Homunculi (künstlicher Mensch)  
> 48\. Orphan – Weise  
> 49\. Stripes - Streifen  
> 50\. Breaking the Rules – Die Regeln brechen  
> 51\. Games - Spiele  
> 52\. Claustrophobia – Klaustrophobie (Platzangst)  
> 53\. Keeping a Secret – Ein Geheimnis behalten  
> 54\. City - Stadt  
> 55\. Waiting - Warten  
> 56\. Hell-Bent – Wild entschlossen  
> 57\. Sacrifice - Opfer  
> 58\. Bittersweet - Bittersüß  
> 59\. Suffocate - Ersticken  
> 60\. Rejection - Ablehnung  
> 61\. Fairy Tale - Märchen  
> 62\. Djinn - Djinn  
> 63\. Come-hither - Einladend  
> 64\. Amputation - Abtrennung  
> 65\. Contort - Krümmen  
> 66\. Suicide - Selbstmord  
> 67\. Security Blanket - Schmusedecke  
> 68\. Bully - Raufbold  
> 69\. Annoyance – Belästigung /Störung/ Verdruss /Schikane  
> 70\. Wanton – Lüstern/ lasziv  
> 71\. Obsession - Besessenheit  
> 72\. Pawn – Pfand / Bauer im Schach  
> 73\. I Can't – Ich kann nicht  
> 74\. Demented - Wahnsinnig  
> 75\. Mirror - Spiegel  
> 76\. Broken Pieces – Zerbrochene Stücke  
> 77\. Test - Test  
> 78\. The Fool – der Dummkopf  
> 79\. Disease - Krankheit  
> 80\. Words – Worte /Wörter  
> 81\. Edge – Kannte/ Klippe  
> 82\. Forever – Für immer  
> 83\. Heal - Heilung  
> 84\. Out Cold - Bewusstlos  
> 85\. Spiral - Spirale  
> 86\. Seeing Red – Rot sehen  
> 87\. Appetite - Appetit  
> 88\. Pain - Schmerz  
> 89\. Through the Fire – durch (das) Feuer  
> 90\. Sephia - Tintenfischschwarz  
> 91\. Drowning – Ertrinken?  
> 92\. Die for you – Für dich sterben  
> 93\. Give Up – Gib auf  
> 94\. Last Hope – letzte Hoffnung  
> 95\. Streets – Straßen  
> 96\. In the Storm – Im Sturm  
> 97\. Regret - Reue  
> 98\. Puzzle - Puzzle  
> 99\. Solitude - Einsamkeit  
> 100\. Relaxation - Entspannung  
> 101\. Emo - Emo  
> 102\. Act your age – Sei kein Kindskopf  
> 103\. Covet - Begehren  
> 104\. Detached – Getrennt /Unvoreingenommen/ Unbeteiligt  
> 105\. Belittle - Schmähen  
> 106\. Confusion - Verwirrung  
> 107\. Dog - Hund  
> 108.Moonlight - Mondlicht  
> 109\. Secret Place – Geheimer Ort /Versteck  
> 110\. Annex – Anhang/ Anbau  
> 111\. Coward - Feigling  
> 112\. Emulate - Nachahmen  
> 113\. Kami - Gott  
> 114\. Place of God – Ort Gottes  
> 115\. Delicate – Zart/Labil/Feinfühlig  
> 116\. All my fault – alles meine Schuld  
> 117\. Chains - Ketten  
> 118\. Ferocious - Grausam  
> 119\. Autumn - Herbst   
> 120\. Loser - Verlierer


End file.
